A Taste of Death
by Duncanandme4ever
Summary: Mello is now dead and his girlfriend Chinashu Sohma is devsitated! With no where to go, not not knowing what to do. When she meets Mello's arch rival, she must work together with him to save her friend and bring Kira to justice! NearXOC and LightXOC
1. Chapter 1: His Death

**Just alittle FYI I do not own Death Note, Mello, Matt, Takada, Light/Kira or Near. Nor do i even own my main character China (with is pronounced Chee-na) or Yuuki because yea they where made up bymy friend so yeah but she lets me write about them. **

**This is rated T because of the mention of suicude so yes enjoy! **

**possibly a chapter 2 not too sure yet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Suicide

I walked away from my boyfriends grave.

Sad, Angry mostly alone. It's Kira's fault I tell myself as I walk slowly to the nearest bridge. The day had gone so slow for me. Watching as every second of my life with him flashed before my eyes. I pulled out a chocolate bar he gave me the day before he died and took a small bite out of it.

The sun was setting now.

It was a bright yellowish color like his hair, now it's just bitter ashes. Takada must have had something to do with his murder!

She couldn't have.

The notebook!?

But how?

She must have been working for Kira to be able to even get her hands on a piece of paper. It was said that she set everything around her on fire even Mello's cold body that lie motionless on the truck floor. I herd about his death from Japan's own Sakura TV news station, same with his best friends death in a shoot out between him and Takada's guards. Sadly he didn't make it, and they left poor boy's body in the middle of the street! Once Yuuki would find out shed be devastated! She's been kidnapped by a strange man.I think it's Kira but no one would believe me nor care if I said so.

I was planning on killing myself because I can't live my life without him!

I couldn't bother to find _anyone_on this plannetthat would care for me as much as he did. I now had no one to live my life with so the only way to slove that is if I take my own life.

I swallowed looking down at the moving water beneath my feet. The flow of the water defiantly picked up in the last few minutes. The faster the water, the faster the death will be. The water I knew went over my head so why not die near his grave? I sighed.

"Oh Miheal, I'm sad that it has to end for me this way. But hopefully we'll meet in heaven or hell, It doesn't matter to me as long as were together" I said out loud. I dangled my foot over the water but before I jumped in someone caught my arm and held me back.

I jerked my head at someone who was wearing a mask. "Let me go!" I yelped trying to let go of his strong grip. "Come with me" He said in a low dark voice. The mask that had a guy with crazy black hair and big black round eyes covered his real face so I couldn't tell who he was. "Not until you tell me who you are!"

He hesitated curling his hair hidden behind his mask. Finally he spoke.

"I'm Near, now please come with me" He said. He removed his mask and threw it in the water. He held out his hand hoping for me to take it.

I've herd about Near from Mello. He would always talk about how he was such a "Big Headed Twit" and how he would always win over Mello. But I've never actually meet Near until now before I did have some respect for the boy. I loved the way how smart he was, He always thought of consequences after every action he took, most importantly he was one of L's successors. Of course Mello was too but Near was more…advanced then Mello was.

"You can avenge Mello's death, besides it was Kira that killed him correct?" "I sapose so but I'm not quite sure"

"Then come join my side and we can success together and bring Kira to justice" He said offering his hand once more.

Bringing Kira to justice did sound like a very great deal! Plus Near is very smart too so he has very good game play.

Why not?

"Sure Near, I except your offer" I said to him holding out my hand. He took mine and kissed it. "Excellent, we should defiantly use you on our team miss Sohma" He said.

"Oh please just call me China and I'm happy to be on your team"

"Very well then China, let's go" He said still holding a very firm grasp on my right hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

I felt my body freeze as he took my hand. I remembered what Mello told me if a situation like this ever happened.

*FlashBack*

"China" Mello said grabbing my sholders. "Before I leave promise me something" he whisperd.

He turned me around and held me close. A tears ran down my eyes and I was screaming in my head "Mello don't leave, no Mello don't go!"

"If that albino Near ever catches you, don't let him trick you and make sure he never finds _your_ Death Note" He kissed the top of my head and released his grasp around my waist. I turned back around to see his face one last time. Even tears were running down his face.

He started to walk away but just before he shut the door he whisperd "I love you" to me. After that I was alone in the apartment that night waiting for his return.

He never came back.

But he did leave me his last chocolate bar in the frige for me to eat but I never touched it until I herd about his death.

*End Flashback*

I stopped for a seconded and looked back at Mello's grave and started to yank away from Near.

"Is something wrong?" He asked turning my head in my direction. I turned away from him so he couldn't see how much pain I felt. But he saw it anyways.

"Near… I don't know if I can trust you" I said trying to hide the agony in my voice. He walked over to me and held me exactly like Mello did. His arms around my waist and his head on mine.

I had to know what was going on in his mind.

My eyes turned a blood red color and I herd everything that went through his head.

"I have to make sure Sohma Chinashu comes with me, shes hurt and she could be a huge asset for the SPK"

I broke away from him and turned around. My hair brushed infrount of my face as I begain to weep again. "I could never be an asset for the SPK, no matter how hard I would try"

Near begain curling his hair.

"I see, I bet…that's what Mello told you to do isn't it?" He said in this dark voice. I gasped! How did he know? I mean I know that him and Mello were rivals. This boy is smart and I have to be extra careful if I want to get out of this alive.

"Please if you could Sohma Chinashu stop reading my thoughts" The albino demanded.

"How did you know I can do that?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"Your eyes…"

"They turn red" He said with a evil smile on his face but keeping his voice low.

That's how Mello figured that out.

Am I that predicable?

"Even if I could use my eyes to my advantage will I be able to join you team? I belive my best friend got kidnapped by Kira" I asked.

He lifted his head up so his hair barly coverd his eyes.

"Hum, well I don't see why not, Welcome to the team" He said taking my hand once again.

Now the only thing that he hadn't figured out about me is…

I have my _own _Death note.

I'll use it to defeat Kira and Kill Near so I can help Mello become the number one he always wanted to be.

Since I was apart of Mello's little Mafia gang I can use my skills to steal, cheat and most inporantly kill anyone that get's in my way.

I took out my chocolate bar I saved in my pocket dress and snapped a huge chunk off of it like Mello use to do and stepped into Near's car.

I am Ready to be the _new_ number 1! And anyone that's in my way will be executed personily by me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I could get out of this hell hole they put me in. I've been her a month, and they still haven't realized I'm not gonna marry him. I still remember the sick feeling in my stomach when they brought me here.

Flashback.

"let me go I don't know what you want with me" I yell at the men holding me hostage.

" good work, you've brought the angel" a voice sends shivers down my spine. "ah but it appears her wings have begun to turn dark." I turn toward the one talking, he must be the killer Mello told me and Chinatsu about. Matt told me not to worry about it but my visions proved him wrong. I look Kira up and down and spit at his feet. He stared at me in disgust. "search her for weapons." he tells his followers.

"no need I can do it myself. I slip a knife out of the sleeve of my motorcycle jacket and cut the rope binding my hands together. I drop the knife on the ground, and take a gun out of my boot and unload the bullets on the ground. A smile crawls across my face as people stare at all the weapons I carry. When I finish there was a nice pile of pistols, revolvers, switchblades, and ammo. "thats all I got on me." I smirk. When you grow up with a hunters for parents and brothers, who also took mixed martial arts you pick up on stuff.

End of flashback

If only I could talk to Chinatsu, she could use her death note to kill Light Yagami. And then I could finally leave this wretched place. I m serious when I say this place sucks Light is a frickan murderer, Misa is a stupid slut, and Mikami is a potential rapist. If I could kill all three of them I would but the took my weaponry.


End file.
